Twenty Questions - Moshibaru Tukawa
'WHAT CLAN DOES TUKAWA BELONG TO?' Tukawa is of the Crab clan, although his blood is from elsewhere. Despite this the spirit of the Crab lives within him and his is a life of duty. 'WHAT FAMILY DOES TUKAWA BELONG TO?' Tukawa is of the Moshibaru, a vassal family of the Hida consisting of ronin accepted into the ranks of the Crab and their heirs. His father and mother were originally of the Lion clan, of the Akodo and Matsu families respectively, but were declared ronin after their daimyo was stripped of rank and honor. After some years of hardship they joined the Crab and the Moshibaru family during a Winter of twenty goblins. 'IS TUKAWA A BUSHI, A SHUGENJA, OR A COURTIER?' He is neither, but a monk, more specifically a Kuni Witchhunter. He specialises in finding and killing, mainly the latter, those who have been tainted by the shadowlands and the evil within as well as oni and other creatures that have managed to cross the Wall. 'HOW WOULD OTHERS DESCRIBE TUKAWA'S APPEARANCE?' Rather heavy set Tukawa is of impressive stature, his body covered both in muscles and an insulating layer of fat and could easily be seen in a professional wrestling ring. He looks messy, almost shabby, with short dark beard and short hair. 'WHAT IS TUKAWA’S PRIMARY MOTIVATION?' Becoming worthy of calling himself Kuni Sourin's apprentice and avenging her presumed death. 'WHO IS THE PERSON TUKAWA TRUSTS MOST IN THE WORLD?' Kuni Sourin-sama, his master and mentor. The recent loss of her and his own failures has caused him great pains. 'WHAT IS TUKAWA’S GREATEST STRENGTH AND WEAKNESS?' Tukawa has a large body and a sharp mind, both of which he uses to detect the tainted traitors and infiltrators to the Empire, sadly he has still not lost the peculiarity of the Hida and Moshibaru he grew up with and is as crude as a tetsubo in social events. 'WHAT DOES' TUKAWA THINK OF BUSHIDO? Bushido is a tool, but it has its limitations. When fighting an enemy that has no regards for the rules of the game, one must bend them oneself. 'WHAT IS TUKAWA’S OPINION OF HIS CLAN?' Tukawa holds his clan above all, they are the stalwart defenders of the Empire, be it the visible or hidden enemies of the Shadowlands. It has instilled a great sense of Duty into him. 'IS TUKAWA MARRIED?' No, the Duty to the clan and the empire as a witchhunter has so far prevented it. 'DOES' TUKAWA HAVE ANY PREJUDICES? Tukawa has a quite open mind, but tend to be suspicious around courtiers as he is sure they will turn his words into something other than his meaning. 'TO WHOM DOES' TUKAWA OWE THE MOST LOYALTY? The same person whom he trusts, Kuni Sourin-sama. She is his sensei, his commander and his family daimyo. Theoretically he pledges as much loyalty to the Daimyo of the Crab clan and the Emperor. However, if the three would simultaneously call on him personally he would go for Sourin-sama. 'WHAT ARE TUKAWA'S FAVORITE AND LEAST FAVORITE THINGS?' Sake is the great light in Tukawa's life and he often carries a spare bottle or two on him. 'DOES TUKAWA HAVE ANY RECURRING MANNERISMS?' When irritated or nervous Tukawa often takes a drink, or if unable, scratches his beard intently. 'WHAT ABOUT TUKAWA’S EMOTIONS?' Having grown up prepared for the Wall Tukawa has a mentality of enjoying what he can when he can. As such he is more prone than most samurai to tap into his emotions, for good and bad. Most would say it leads to bad, as he tends to kick back and enjoy sake, laughter and women in rather crude ways when he is free, but can also be overwhelmed by grief or anger in bad times. 'HOW WOULD TUKAWA HANDLE A SUBORDINATE’S IMPROPER BEHAVIOR?' This is a question of relativity, as Tukawa in many situations would act improperly. For major breaches and improper behaviour in important situations he would most likely retaliate physically first and then assign several minor but harsh duties. 'HOW WOULD TUKAWA’S PARENTS DESCRIBE HIM?' His parents are DEAAAAAAD! They would probably be somewhat concerned over the way he's turned out, as they were once of the Lion clan and never wholly adapted to the Crab mentality, as their son did. 'WHAT IS TUKAWA’S HIGHEST AMBITION?' After losing his master in the attack on Seppun Ayum's estate Tukawa is lost and without direction. At the moment he seeks only death for his failure, but feels unworthy of it so far and will (with a nudge in the right direction) seek out what happened to his master and claim revenge. 'HOW RELIGIOUS IS TUKAWA?' To Tukawa the celestial order is simply how things are and he is but a servant on the earth. He tends not to try and become engrossed in details but offer prayers to the kami and his ancestors occasionally but realises that they are most likely too busy to be able to offer him support. 'HOW WILL TUKAWA DIE?' On his own blade out of shame or on someone elses in search of revenge. A failing liver is likely if he manages to survive that long.